


Leads in Other People's Dreams

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [20]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (Mads is also trans but I dont mention it he Just Is), (No actual sex or anything in this fic), (Oh and the girl is trans so thats who the kid is), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fate & Destiny, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), One Shot, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Jet Star and Mad Gear talk about fate, destiny, and adoption. Not in that order.
Relationships: Jet Star/Mad Gear (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Leads in Other People's Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Kissing tears from the other’s face." + JetGear

“So how’s things at th’ diner?”

Jet Star settled back against Mad Gear’s chest and hummed. “Could be worse, I suppose.”

Pressing a kiss to Jet’s damp curls, Mads wrapped his arms around them tightly.

“You wanna tell me ‘bout it?”

“No it’s- It’s nothing.” Jet turned around, eyes dark, and captured Mads’ lips in a kiss.

They pushed forward eagerly, straddling Mads’ thighs and backing him against the motel bed’s headboard as they licked into his mouth. 

“You can’ be ready t’ go again  _ already,”  _ Mads gasped as Jet moved to nip at his earlobe. “C’mon, talk t’ me, babe.”

Jet abandoned their effort to kiss Mads, resting their forehead on his shoulder and taking a shuddery breath.

“It’s just- Witch, it’s so stupid.”

“Not ‘f it’s botherin’ ya like this.” Slowly, Mads brought one hand up to rub Jet’s scalp. They relaxed at the pressure and sighed. “‘S’not gonna get better if ya don’ get it out.”

“It’s the kid.” Jet admitted against Mads’ collarbone. “I- I don’t know. They’re cute and it’s not actually that bad havin’ them but- Destroya. It feels like Party didn’t actually consider any of us when he decided they were stayin’ with us. And that  _ hurts.” _

Mads blinked. Jet was always so easygoing and adaptable, for something to bother them like this must have been really serious. He sat up a little straighter and pulled Jet closer. They were now curled on his lap, still hiding their face in his shoulder but not so awkwardly positioned as they had been.

“Hurts how?”

“Like. They were so caught up in their saviour fantasy that they didn’t think maybe one of us would have a problem with suddenly being a parent? I don’t even want to think about what they’d’ve done if one of us had said  _ no _ but I thought we were gonna get to that point. Fuck. Kobes just about shut down at the first sight of the kid. And y’know Pois wouldn’t even let me  _ hold _ them for like a week unless I practically had him at gunpoint? It’s like he didn’t trust me with them just because I was a little hesitant about taking in a  _ baby _ . They’re just a fucking baby and Kobes and Cherri are barely 18, and Ghoul’s not much older, and I know that Pois has never dealt with kids and I  _ have _ but like, I had the whole convoy there t’ help and I- Fuck, I just-” Jet cut off with a sob, Mads felt their hot tears against his bare skin and sighed gently.

“So it’s that Party didn’t ask or that they didn’t trust you with the kid?”

“It’s- It’s  _ both _ \- Neither- I- I don’t know. It-”

“Hey, hey, shh.” In the soft light from the lamp, Mads couldn’t see Jet too clearly, but when they looked up at him, he saw the tear tracks running down their cheeks. He felt a flash of hot anger at Party for making Jet feel this way, but it was quickly replaced with pure concern for his lover. “It’s ‘kay. Can I?”

Jet nodded and Mads feathered kisses over their face, their cheeks, their eyelids. He pressed one gentle kiss to their lips and felt Jet sigh as they pulled back. For a minute, neither ‘joy said anything, Jet resting their head back against Mads’ chest as he held them.

“I think,” started Mads cautiously. “Tha’ y’feel a bit betrayed by Party for puttin’ yinz in this position. And then hurt that ‘e didn’ trust you with th’ kid. But,” Mads squeezed Jet a little tighter. “I think you’re also a little mad at someone else for takin’ away any choice in who your crew is.”

They’d never talked about it before, but sometimes Mad Gear got the feeling that Jet was mad at the Phoenix Witch for her role in their destiny. Not for giving it to them, but for telling them about it so young. Since they were 12, Jet knew that they were going to run to the ends of the earth with a red-haired city kid, and at first they’d been eager about having such an important purpose that the Witch herself had visited them to explain things. But, and maybe this was speculation on Mad Gear’s part, Jet had given up a lot of their personal autonomy over the years to stick by Party Poison’s side.

“She- I- Fuck, I hope she isn’t listening,” Jet laughed wetly. “You might be right. I just-” they traced their fingers over the delicate ink decorating Mads’ shoulder. “Sometimes it feels like my life isn’t really mine. That I’m just here t’ keep Party out of trouble and whatever I want is secondary t’ that.”

“You know it isn’t though, righ’? You do have a life outside o’ Party. You know everyone in th’ zones and y’r mom is always askin’ about you an’ no one stops you from takin’ runs when you want to. And you’ve got  _ me _ .”

“Once a season if I’m lucky,” complained Jet. Then they went stiff as if they hadn’t meant to speak. “I just mean-”

“I know,” Mads interrupted.

“You know- If I had the choice that I’d-”

“I do. But this’s enough f’r me. Any time with you is enough.”

Jet surged up once more, and this time Mads let them pull him into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thanks to the anonymous person who requested this one! Any chance to talk about jet/mad gear i go NUTS  
> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to leave a comment or [talk to me on tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
